Finding Love
by Moomins
Summary: Harry finds out his parent's are alive. Not 1, not 2, but 5! Set after 1st year. 01/02/05 03/04 Slash
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing x

Chapter 1:

Harry sat in his cupboard where his Uncle had thrown him once they had gotten back from Kings Cross Station. Harry had just finished his first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had mixed feeling about the last year in the Wizarding world. He was seen as some kind of hero. Everyone knew his name. Everyone stared at him. He hated it. In the world where he could be normal, he was still different. Still a _freak_.

Yes, Magic, and Hogwarts were simply amazing. And he actually had friends, for the first time ever. But his life had been in danger several times. In fact, the last time resulted in _him killing someone_. Yes, The defence teacher was trying to kill him, but he had still killed him. With his _bare hands_. And everyone just brushed it off as if it were _nothing_. It didn't feel like nothing to him.

Harry stared down at his hands. He had worn gloves since that day. He just couldn't bare to look at them. They had burned and turned a man to ash. The thought of it happening again terrified him. Professor Dumbledore had said it was because of his mother love and sacrifice that Voldemort can't stand to touch him, but he's not so sure. Surely many mothers and fathers had given their lives for their children during the war? Why was he special?

Harry curled up tighter and hid his hands from view, rocking slightly, trying to comfort himself from the fact that he was a murderer. He couldn't find it in himself to care that he was out of Dudley's second bedroom, and back in his cupboard. In fact, he was glad that he was. It felt like his punishment, even if he did feel like he deserved a lot more.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts as the door opposite him swung open and flooded the small space with light. Harry looked up into the annoyed face of his aunt. She gestured with her hand for him to get out, and Harry was quick to respond. Being too slow would earn him a slap to the head, as he knew from past experiences. Harry made his way to the front room where his Uncle and cousin were waiting.

"Boy, last year, you remember our DNA being put in the FRA database. Well, those lazy no good Preventer's have informed us that a match we are unaware of has been found. We have been _summoned_ to the Preventer's HQ in London. We unfortunately have to bring you too. Get in the car"

Harry nodded with a quick "Yes Sir", and hurried out the house and into the back seat of the car. He didn't understand why they made him hurry all the time, when they take forever to do anything. Harry sat there waiting for 20 minutes before his relatives finally joined him.

On the drive into central London, Harry endured a non stop lecture about being on his best behaviour, not to do any freakishness, not to talk, not to look at anyone, etc, etc, etc. Harry sat and tuned out his Uncle, and mumbled yes's when his Uncle got louder.

Harry couldn't stop thinking about this new relative. Where they related to him, or his Uncle. Surely it would be him, or he wouldn't be required to come. Were they nice, or like the Dursley's? Would they want to know him? Would they take him away from the Dursley's? Harry had always dreamed of an unknown family member coming to take him away.

After a long drive through London traffic, they finally arrived at the large imposing building. Harry made sure to stay 6 steps behind his relatives as they made their way into the building. He kept his head down, and eyes on the floor. Listening as the receptionist directed them to a conference room, where they were to meet with their FRA hit.

Once in the room, Harry took up a spot in the corner of the room, focusing on his breathing, trying to keep his nerves from showing.

* * *

Lady Une sat at her desk, looking at the 5 boys, or rather men, in front of her. It had been a long time since they were 'boys', but they always would be in her mind. She watched them become who they are now. After the war, they were all emotionally retarded children, and now they are all confident young men. She wasn't sure how they would react to the information she was about to tell them, but if she didn't get shot, then she figured it would be fine.

"As you know, the FRA was set up a year ago and everyone's DNA has been submitted to the database. Your DNA was kept out of the system for your own protection. Unfortunately, a lab tech here thought that that was unfair, and entered your DNA. You have a hit. All of you"

"I know this is hard for you all to hear, but you have a son. All 5 of you are the father to this boy. It was a part of an OZ experiment to create a perfect solider using the genes of all of you. Your DNA was combined together and them implanted into a women, who had been kidnapped. She escaped during an attack on the base and was never seen again"

"A few days ago, after the tech put your DNA in the database, a hit came up. An 11 year old boy by the name of Harry James Potter. Our information shows that he lives with his Aunt, Uncle and cousin in Surrey. I have had them come in and they are waiting down in conference room 3. Of course, it is up to the 5 of you if you want to meet them. I can have them sent home and all records destroyed"

Lady Une sat back and watched as the 5 men looked at each other and had a silent conversation. After knowing these men for so long, she still could not read them. She had no idea what they were going to do. After a short time, they looked back to her with a nod.

"We would like to meet him" Quatre stated, as they stood, to go to the conference room stated.

* * *

Harry jumped as the door to the room opened and 6 people walked in. 5 men and a woman. Harry looked just long enough to get their most noticeable features, he didn't want to anger his Uncle. The woman had a stern face with brown eyes and hair. She went and sat at the head of the table. Next to her, and opposite his Uncle sat a messy brown haired man with piercing blue eyes. Then came a happy looking man with a giant grin with long brown hair in a braid and sparkling purple eyes. 3rd was a tall man with auburn gravity deifying bangs and mysterious green eyes. Next was a small blonde with bright blue eyes and easy smile. And lastly was a Chinese man with tied back black hair and black eyes to match.

"Mr Potter, why don't you join us at the table?"

Harry's head shot up to look at the woman that had spoken, and stared wide eyed for a moment before looking to his Uncle for permission.

"Sit down already!" Vernon snapped at him, and he quickly sat at the other end of the table, opposite the woman. "Please forgive my nephew, he's not all _there_ , mentally, you know. We wouldn't have brought him, but the letter we received requested him too".

"The hit on the FRA database was for your nephew, so we needed him here. We have found that your nephew was not conceived conventionally"

"What do you mean?" Petunia asked leaning forward

"Mr Potter here is the result of a genetic experiment. The DNA a several people were combined to create him. He has 6 parents in total. 5 of which are alive"

Harry's eyes shot to the men sat to his right. He was not stupid, like many thought. There was a reason these men were here. Harry looked from one to the other, picking out features he shared with them. The first man's messy hair, the 2nd's nose, the 3rd's green eyes and skin tone, the 4th's mouth and cheekbones, and the 5th's hair colour. These men were his parents. These were his _dad's_.

"He has parents living?"

"Yes, he has 5 father's, and his mother was still your sister, Lily Potter"

"Right, well, you can send him to his father's. We have had him long enough. The crap that boy has put us through! I wont have it anymore!"

With that, Vernon and Petunia stood, with Dudley following once he realised his parents were leaving the room.

"Wait!" Harry called, standing up too, "You can't just leave me"

"You listen here boy" Vernon whirled round, shoving a finger into Harry's face, "We have put up with your freakishness for 10 years! No more! Your _parent's_ can deal with you"

Harry stood frozen as he watched them leave the room, and him, behind. He couldn't believe they had left him. They were all he knew. They may hate him, and he disliked them, but they were family, and family were meant to stick together.

Harry flinched and took several steps back as a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up into the bright blue eyes of the blonde with a gentle smile. Harry couldn't find it in him to smile back. These were his dad's, but he didn't know them.

"Hello, Harry. My name is Quatre. I am one of your father's. There's are Heero, Duo, Trowa and Wufei, your other father's. Im sorry about your family. That was wrong of them. We would like it if you would live with us, so we could get to know each other"

"Di... Did you know? About me?" Harry whispered

"We didn't know anything about you until today. I promise"

"Ok" Harry managed a smile, before dropping his eyes to the floor. He didn't know what to do, or how to act. He knew to be quiet and obedient with the Dursley's, and he knew he had to be the confident celebrity in the wizarding world. But this was new to him. He'd never had parent's before.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter x

Updates wont be too regular (mummy of a nearly 3 year old and a 9 month old)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Quatre, being the most inviting of the 5 pilots, took it upon himself to comfort the boy. _His son. Their son_. He was still having a hard time believing that this was happening. He, they, weren't ready for a child. To be honest, none of them wanted a child. They all still had some issues to deal with, and the war had stunted them emotionally. While they were almost normal, he didn't think having a kid running round would help them.

But this was their child. Their responsibility, even though they had no knowledge or gave consent. The small boy in front of him, who had flinched from his touch, was an innocent in this mess and wasn't to blame. Looking into those hurt filled eyes that matched the man he loved, Quatre promised himself he would take care of this boy, and help him the best he could.

Quatre could feel the boys emotions crashing together as he jumped from one to the other. Hurt, Sadness, Abandonment, Loneliness, Nervousness, Terrified, Hope, and under it all, the ever constant Self-Loathing. He couldn't imagine why a boy of 11 would hate himself so much,but he was determined to find out.

"Harry, why don't we get out of here? We all live together in one of my home's here in London. We'll be able to talk there comfortably, and get you settled into a room"

Harry simply nodded, and kept his eyes on the floor, not trusting himself to be able to talk. He swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked back tears. He would not cry in front of these men. His dad's. He would not show them how weak and pathetic he was.

Harry followed the 5 down the hall, down the stairs and into an underground car park. They made their way over to a white Audi Q7, and climbed in. Harry took one of the very back seats with the blonde, Quatre, and turned his head toward the window. He hated the silence, so turned his attention to the passing London buildings as they made their way toward his new home.

The ride was only 30 minutes through the traffic and Harry couldn't help but stare as they drove slowly up the path of a large elegant house. It was bordering _mansion_ , than house. At least 8 of the Dursely's house would fit into this one. It clearly showed that Quatre came from money, as he stated it was _one_ of his homes.

Harry swallowed and took a deep breath before climbing out the car, taking a quick look around the outside of the property, spotting a pond under a tree that he promised himself to visit later, and followed his dad's up the steps and into the large entryway, and into what was clearly a 'living room', though much posher than he had ever seen.

Harry was directed to one of the couches, where he sat perched on the edge. He had never been allowed to sit on the couches at the Dursley's. Being told he would dirty them. He didn't know the rules here, so it would be best to follow what he knew until told otherwise.

"Relax kid. We don't bit" The braided man grinned at him.

"Sorry" Harry whispered, and sat back against the cushions.

"Well, lets start with names. As I said earlier, My name is Quatre Winner. Next to me is my husband, Trowa Barton" Quatre smiled.

"Names Duo Maxwell, Kid, I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie" Grinned his braided dad, "Mr Silent here is Heero Yuy, and that's Chang Wufei. The 3 of us are married".

"Hi. Harry Potter, but I guess you know that" Harry blushed and wrung his still gloved hands.

"I know this must be a huge shock for you. I assure you, it is for us. We never thought we'd have children. But we will make this work. It's going to be hard, but it's going to be fine" Harry was able to return the smile the blonde gave him.

"Enough with the heavy. Wanna see your room? We'll take you shopping tomorrow, since you have nothing. We'll get an agent to pick up your stuff from your relatives" Duo rattled off.

"Um, sure"

* * *

Harry sat on his bed that evening, after being sent up to bed. He had never been sent to bed before. It felt nice. Like they cared. The Dursley's didn't set bedtimes. They went to bed whenever they wanted and Harry couldn't sleep until all his chores were done.

Looking to his left, a small clock was on the night stand, letting him know it was 1 am, and he had yet to sleep. He wasn't keen on sleeping since the incident. There hadn't been a single night that he hadn't had a nightmare. He didn't want to bother his new father's if he got loud.

Heaving a sigh, Harry stood and looked out the window, smiling when he saw the pond in the moonlight. Crossing the room, Harry slipped on his shoes and jumper and crept out into the hallway. He was pretty sure he'd get in trouble if he was caught out of bed so late. But he just needed to get some air.

Harry tiptoed through the house, careful to never make a sound. The house was so quiet and dark,it set his nerves on edge and his heart hammering. Yanking open the front door, Harry took a deep breathe to calm down and softly closed the door behind him. Looking around him, he took off toward the pond.

Sinking down onto the grass at the edge of the pond, Harry took his gloves off to run his hands through the freezing water. The sting felt good, and he was finally able to relax. Lying down, looking up at the stars, a tear escaped his eye, and then another and another. A sob clawed its way up his throat and out his mouth. Stuffing a fist in his mouth to try and stop the noise, Harry curled up on himself, staring into the water.

Harry jumped nearly a foot as he was pulled into someone's lap, and wrapped into warm arms against a solid chest.

"It's ok, Musuko (SON in Japanese), let it out. Every is going to be fine" Came a deep soothing voice he had yet to hear. So it must be either Heero, or Trowa. They had yet to speak around him, leaving the talking to Quatre, Duo and Wufei. Though Wufei hadn't actually spoken to him yet. He had shouted at Duo for butchering his name.

His fist was pulled from his mouth, and he was lifted into the air. Curling up tighter, Harry sobbed into his father's chest, mumbling apologies. No one had ever seen him cry before. He had always kept everything bottled up. But here, this very moment, he felt safe and cared for.

Soon, Harry found himself deposited onto a bed, and his shoes and jumper removed, and tucked under the soft duvet, and soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Heero slipped back into the room he shared with his husbands, Duo and Wufei, and crawled back into the bed to cuddle up with his lovers. Most people would never believe he was a cuddler, but growing up starved of physical affection meant he craved it later on in life.

"He ok?" Duo asked, wrapping his arms around Heero

"He's asleep now. Should be until morning"

"Good. Let's get some sleep too. It's going to be a long day tomorrow" Wufei whispered and pressed a kiss to Heero's shoulder.

Hope you liked this chapter x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Harry awoke slowly, stretching his arms above his head. He actually felt refreshed. He hadn't felt well rested in weeks. Sitting up, Harry spotted a small pile of clothes on the end of the bed. One of his dad's must have brought them in for him to wear today. Swinging his legs out of bed, Harry caught site of the time. 10am. Eyes widening, Harry shoot out of bed, grabbed the clothes and rushed into his en-suit bathroom to take one of the fastest showers he had ever taken.

He had never slept in this late. If he wasn't up before his relatives and making breakfast, he'd receive a slap to the head and no food that day. At Hogwarts, he had classes to get to, and being a huge castle, it took a while to get anywhere. He hoped his dad's weren't too angry with him. He knew today was going to be busy. He had been told yesterday that they were going to get him new clothes, get a medical check with a friend of theirs and get his eyes tested and new glasses. Duo had mentioned something about toys and books too. He wasn't sure what he'd do with toys. He'd never had any before. And felt like he was maybe too old for them. But then again, Dudley had 2 rooms full of toys and games.

Harry threw on the clothes he was given, folding up the trouser legs so he wouldn't trip, shoved his feet in his shoes, and ran from his room and down the stairs toward the dining room. Stopping outside the door, Harry took a deep calming breath, pulled the door open and walked in. And promptly blushed as everyone turned to look at him. Creeping over to one of the free chairs, where he sat for last nights dinner, 2 spaces down from his father's. He didn't want to get in their way.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Quatre asked, smiling.

"Er, y-yes, thanks" Harry mumbled, mustering up a small smile.

"Help yourself to any of the food"

"Thankyou" Harry replied, and reached for a slice of buttered bread, and cut it into squares and nibbling on one of them.

"You should eat more than that, Harry. Growing boy's need good nutrition"

Harry looked up into the black eyes of Wufei, who was watching him with a frown.

"S-sorry. Im not really hungry" Harry looked down and wrung his covered hands together in his lap. It's the first time Wufei had spoken to him, and he seemed to be annoyed with him.

"That's ok Harry. If your ready to go, we were going to meet with our friend, Sally Po, first to give you a medical check up. We want to make sure your healthy and nothing is wrong"

"O-ok, im ready" Harry bit his lip, worried about what would be found.

* * *

Harry sat on a medical bed having a star down with the woman, Sally. The first things he had been asked was to take off his top and gloves. Neither of which he was inclined to do. His father's were waiting outside the room, wanting to give him privacy. He was glad, but now he was stuck in this room with this pushy woman demanding he strip and saying he was just as difficult has his fathers.

"Harry, if you don't take your shirt and gloves off, i'll have to call your fathers in, and they will do it for you"

Harry just glared harder, anger bubbling within him. He had always done what everyone said, but this time, he would stand up for himself. He didn't want anyone seeing his body. He hated it enough as it is, he didn't need anyone seeing it and confirming that.

Harry crossed his arms and watched as she marched over to the door, yanking it open and calling the 5 men inside, clearly irritated with him. His heart pounded harder and his glare dissolved as his fear came back. Surely they would be really mad. He was being disobedient and rude. At the Dursley's that would earn him his uncle's belt to his backside.

His father's came in and arranged themselves around the room. Trowa and Quatre stood together not far to his left. Duo sat himself in the Dr's chair backwards, chin in his hand. Heero took up guard by the door, and Wufei by the window.

"He is as difficult as you lot. He refuses to take off his shirt and gloves so I can examine him. I need one of you to do it for me"

"Harry, Sally just wants to check you. Make sure there's nothing wrong" Quatre said gently

"I know"

"Then what's wrong, kid?"

"I don't want to take them off"

"Why not?"

"I... I just don't"

"Take them off. Now" Came a cold, demanding voice.

Harry flinched and stared up wide eyed at Heero. So Heero was the one who found him last night. His voice so different yet the same. Last night it had been comforting, but now emotionless. It terrified him. And with no choice but to obey that _command_ , Harry slowly pulled of his gloves, glare at his hands, and quickly yanking off his shirt. He wanted to get this over with, like a plaster. It was always better to do it fast.

There were a couple gasps around the room, but he refused to look up. He knew what they were for. He was thin. Dangerously underweight. Every rib could be counted, his stomach concave, his hip bones jutting out. And down his chest was a lovely deep scar. His Uncle had gotten carried away with his punishment once. It had only ever happened that once. The trip to the hospital was enough the scar Vernon into only using his belt on his backside. His relatives also liked to withhold food from him. Once at Hogwarts, Harry had access to mounds of food, but he was not used to the richness and it upset his stomach, so he didn't indulge himself. Sticking to small bland amounts. He had actually managed to put on some weight, but had not been able to eat much of anything since the incident with Quirrell.

"Right, I think first things first we should weigh and measure you. You are clearly underweight, and I need to see how much by so I can prepare a meal planner to get you to a health weight"

Harry shuffled over to the scales and height chart against a wall, not looking up at anyone. He hated them seeing him. Hated that they now probably think he's a freak like everyone else. He wished he could be normal and eat properly and look like his year mates, and not some scrawny brat.

"Right, he is 135cm, the height of an average 8 year old, and 25kg, also the average for an 8 year old. I'll give you vitamin supplements to give him and I'll write up a food plan to increase his weight safely and healthily. Harry, you can sit back down" Sally said, and directed him to the bed, where so took her stethoscope to listen to his heart.

A while later, after being prodded and pocked by all sorts of instruments, and his blood taken, Harry was finally allowed to get dressed and didn't really listen as the Doc told his dad's that he was fine, other than the lack of weight and that she'd email the food plan soon. Since he was looking down, He missed the looks passed between his parents with the promise of a talk that evening.

"Let's go get your eyes checked and get you some nice cool glasses and get rid of those things" Duo grinned and pulled Harry up onto his feet.

Getting his eyes tested was certainly an experience. The optician was shocked and horrified that he had had the same pair of glasses for 5 years, and that they had come from a second hand charity shop. He Aunt had told him to pick a pair from a box of glasses. The school had written a letter to say that he was having trouble seeing his schoolwork. Harry had picked the pair that made it easiest to see. The optician swore when he told him that.

Once he had his prescription, Harry was told to pick out a pair he liked. He had stood there frozen for a minute, before Duo and Quatre made it their mission to find the perfect pair, along with a spare and sunglasses. Harry settled for some sleek frameless glasses, liking how light they felt. And a pair of thin black framed rectangular glasses as his spare. Duo insisted on a pair of expensive designer sunglasses. He thought the name was Ray-ban, but he's not sure. He didn't know anything of fashion or brands.

After his parents paid an extortionate £2497 for his glasses, they made their way to a restaurant for lunch, with the promise of clothes shopping afterwards. Harry pulled a face at that, which had Duo laughing and ruffling his hair.

* * *

Have a lovely day xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

I know. It has been a long long time. Nearly a year :( Sorry!

Chapter 4:

Harry felt out of place sat in the very fancy restaurant that his dad's had picked for lunch. He sat stiff and still while looking at the menu in front of him. He honestly wasn't hungry and the thought of all this rich food was turning his stomach. He didn't even know what half this food was. Deciding not to risk it, he settled for a simple chicken salad and glass of water.

A waitress soon took their orders, though Harry did notice the frowns at him ordering a salad. He supposed it wasn't normal for a kid wanting a salad.

"So, Harry, what school do you go to?" Quatre asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"U-um, j-just a boarding school up in Scotland" Harry stuttered nervously. He couldn't tell them about magic. They would think he was a freak, just like the Dursley's. So far, his dad's hadn't hurt him, and he didn't want to give them an excuse.

"A boarding school?" Duo wrinkled his nose up. "Do you actually like it?"

"Uhh, y-yeah, It's cool"

"That's good. School is very important. What subjects do you take there?" Wufei asked. Harry would guess that Wufei wouldn't take bad grades or misbehaviour. He seemed rather strict. Hopefully he wouldn't ask about his grades.

Harry panicked briefly, trying to think of the muggle classes he had taken in Primary school, "Um, just the n-normal classes, I guess. English, Maths, Science, um History, uhhh PE, L-Latin and A-Astronomy".

"No ICT? Or Religious studies? And while I approve of Latin, I believe you should be learning a modern language as well. We all speak several languages. Do you get good grades?"

Harry hung his head. He couldn't bare to look at their disappointment. He really did try in his lessons. He just found it so hard to concentrate and ended up frustrated and angry. He wasn't stupid. He knew things. He observed and watched. And he did well in Primary school, but magic was a whole new ball game.

"Umm, no-not really. I-Im s-sorry"

"Well, we shall work on that over the summer, then we will look into schools. I'm not comfortable with you going away for months with no proper adult supervision" Harry's head had shot up and stared at the man. He was really saying he couldn't go back to Hogwarts.

"I want to stay at my school! Please? I love it there!" Harry practically begged.

"Harry, it's ok. We'll all discuss it and look at all of our options" Quatre intervened.

Harry frowned, before turning his head away from the five men and crossing his arms over his chest. They had no right to change his school. How was he supposed to learn magic if he was stuck in a muggle school.

For the remainder of their time in the restaurant Harry ignored his fathers. He knew he was being rude and he was probably going to get a beating back at the house, but he just couldn't help himself. He was beyond stressed, and panicking. If he was pulled from a magic school, would they take his wand away? He wouldn't be with his friends either. His first ever friends. He didn't want to give up either.

"Harry, we'll go and get you a few outfits to last a little while and I'll order you some more online once I have your size, then we can get back home, ok?" Quatre decided. There was no point in dragging this out. The emotions coming from his son were setting him on edge. The boy was so angry and frustrated and terrified and resentful.

"S-sure" Harry mumbled, chin tucked into his chest, and followed the men down the street to another posh establishment, and into the children's section. Embarrassingly into the younger boys boys section. Not even the teens. Harry sighed when he caught sight of a top with a robot on it. He really didn't want little kids clothes. He hoped there were plain tops somewhere.

"Ah ha, here we are. Harry, I'll get a couple sizes in each, so we can get the right size. Why don't you go find a changing room, and we'll bring some clothes in a little bit" Quatre said, giving Harry an out.

Harry hurried toward the fitting rooms and a lady there directed him to room 5, where he quickly closed the door leaning against it and slid down to the floor and resting his chin on his knees. Why was his life so complicated? He just wanted a normal life.

Harry's not sure how long he sat there hugging his knee's, but when a knock came at the door behind him, he about jumped a mile from the shock. Jumping to his feet, heart hammering, Harry yanked open the door and found both Quatre and Duo with arms full of clothes.

"Here we are. Let's figure out what size you are, and pick a few days worth, then we'll get back home"

The two piles were deposited onto the bench and the two men left, while saying they would be right outside if he needed help with anything. Once the door was shut, Harry took a deep breathe and pulled off his top and trousers and reached for the first item; a pair of tan chino's.

After trying on everything as quickly as possible and throwing his old stuff back on, Harry had two piles. Clothes that fit and clothes that didn't.

"Harry, do you need any help?" Quatre called through the door.

"N-no. I'm done" Harry replied, opening the door, "Left fits and the right doesn't"

"That was quick" Quatre moved into the cubicle and checked the sizes of the left pile, "I'll go get a few more things in this size. Why don't you two take this to the till, then we'll meet in the shoe department".

Harry grabbed what he could, while Duo took the rest, and they silently made their way to the back of the shore where the tills were. Duo asked the lady there to hold the clothes for them, then lead Harry to the shoe section.

Harry flopped into one of the chairs and toed off his ratty trainers and pulled his feet up onto the chair and once again hugged his knees. He needed the comfort of hugging himself. His emotions were a mess. He head was spinning from all the thoughts. He didn't know how to cope with all this change. Without his knowledge, his eyes had closed and he had started to rock back and forth.

Duo observed his son silently from a few metres away. Clearly, the boy was distressed. Possibly unstable, if the state of him was any indication. Believing it best just to get out of there, Duo messaged to other pilots that he was going to take Harry back to the car and to join them asap to get the boy home.

Duo slowly moved over to the little boy that was his son, and gently scooped him up in his arms and held him securely, ignored the startled squeak and flinch. He just shushed the boy and quickly left the store and hurried back to their car.

As soon as the car door was open, Harry threw himself from Duo's arms and scrambled over the seats to the back and curled up. What the hell was wrong with him!? Duo had just carried him to the car. He didn't even know why, but he did know he didn't want to be touched right now. Harry blocked out everything around him in favour of trying to calm himself. He didn't notice when his other father's arrived, He didn't notice Quatre sitting beside him or call his name, He also didn't notice as the car started to move or the journey home.

What he did notice was the hand that had reached out to touch his back. Flinging himself into the side side of the car, smacking his head on the window, he fell down into the foot well. Feeling trapped and disorientated, Harry did the only thing he could think of. He screamed and kicked and punched out at whoever was near.

Harry couldn't focus on anything but trying to get whoever was near him away. He was trapped. Cornered. And terrified. Nothing made sense. Hands suddenly grabbed his legs and held them down, while another pair held his arms. Harry's chest tightened at being restrained and he found it very hard to breathe. He gasped for air that he couldn't take in and then jerk from a pinch at his neck. Blackness seeped in from the edges of his vision until he could no longer see and he fell into oblivion; letting go of reality to hide in sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and you all had a lovely Christmas xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Harry groggily opened his eyes, head spinning, like his brain couldn't wake up properly. What the heck happened? He couldn't remember anything after trying on clothes in the shop. Turning onto his side, Harry groaned as the pounding in his head became known. Pushing himself up, Harry had to swallow a couple times to stop himself from throwing up.

Standing involved clinging to the bed until the room stopped spinning. What the heck happened? Was he ill? He certainly felt it. Once he was steady, Harry moved to get some clothes to take with him into the bathroom. Hopefully a shower would help him feel better. The shower took longer than usual, due to dizzy spells, but he managed, and got himself dry and dressed.

Going back into his room, Harry froze as he spotted something that had been added to his room, then grinned and dropped down next to it. Opening the lid, Harry checked that all his belongings were still safe in the trunk. Magical trunks were naturally charmed with muggle repellents to help keep the secret if one went missing.

Harry pulled his wand out and stuffed it into a pocket, and tucked his jumper over the top so it couldn't be seen. Standing, Harry scanned the room again, looking for his beloved companion, but found no sign of her. Harry frowned, as he thought that maybe his dads wouldn't let her in the house. He hoped he could convince them that she was well behaved and house trained.

Harry made his way downstairs, one step at a time, careful not to fall when a dizzy spell hit him. Once he reached the bottom, Harry heard the low murmur of voices from the living room. Harry took a deep breath and inched closer to the door and pressed his ear to the wood. He couldn't make out much of anything, but he did manage the pick out someone saying 'owl'.

Mind made up, Harry pushed open the door, and his world came slamming to a holt. In the room were his fathers, sitting or standing in various positions around the coffee table in the middle of the room. And there, on the table was the most heart wrenching sight Harry had ever seen. Harry stopped breathing, unable to take in a single breath. He didn't notice when his legs gave out under him, or Trowa, who was closest to him, scoop him up and hold him to his chest. He only had eyes for one thing; the poor mangled body of his beloved girl Hedwig.

Her once beautiful white plumage was rather ruffled and stained yellow, brown and red. Her wings were spread out, unable to be folded down due to the obvious breaks. There was a gaping wound on her chest, that looked like someone hacked at her. The monster had even torn out her striking amber eyes.

Harry's body finally fought against him for air, and he gasped for air, before throwing up what little was in his stomach. Pulling away for Trowa, Harry reached out for Hedwig. Trowa held on tighter, and Quatre moved over to Hedwig to pick her up. Panicking, Harry pleaded and begged him not to touch her. Not to take her away. A pitiful keening noise started at the back of his throat, as tears started to pour from his eyes, making everything blurry.

As Quatre picked up the dead bird, Harry screamed, and a powerful blast shook through the room, sending everyone into the walls. The exception was Harry, as the blast originated from him, and Trowa was forced away from him, and the owl, as something seemed to be holding her suspended in the air.

The air swirled around the two, and energy started to crackle and flash, jumping between the two. The sounds of popping could be heard as the owl's wings straightened out and folded down. Her feathers smoothed and the wound closed. Her eyes grew back and she turned white once more. The body drifted over to Harry's arms, and he cradled her gently, as he folded over her and cried out his pain. He knew, that while his magic and healed her body, it couldn't bring back her soul.

Once the energy had died down, the 5 men were able to move forward once more. Sharing a look and a couple signs, they agreed that Harry must be a wizard. Be top agents of the Preventers, they were privy to classified information. While they didn't have any details, they knew there was a hidden world of magic users. It appeared their son was such a person.

Quatre moved forward, wanting to help the boy. The pain his child was in was unbearable. Crouching down near the boy, Quatre slowly brought his arms up to surround his sobbing son and gently rocked him and shushed him soothingly. Trowa joined the pair on the floor, wanting to help keep Quatre from getting lost in the emotions.

Harry eventually settled down and sat up a bit, gazing at Hedwig and stroking her feathers gently, "Can she be cremated? I don't think she'll like to be buried. She's want to be in the air" Harry reasoned.

"Of course, we can Harry. I think that's a lovely idea" Quatre agreed.

* * *

Harry sighed as he watched the last of the bonfire die down. They had built a small bonfire in the garden and laid Hedwig in the middle. Now her ashes were spread into the air around him. He could almost feel her sat on his shoulder, caressing his face with her feathers, and trying to tame his hair.

"Hey, buddy, let's go grab some food and have a chat" Duo swaggered over, braid swinging and easy smile on his face, though his eyes weren't as bright.

Harry sighed once more and cast one last look at the cooling embers and nodded, turning toward the house, and made his way up the lawn. He didn't want to talk, but knew he had to. How was he meant to explain what happened? Surely, they thought he was a freak. Were they waiting until he let his guard down before beating him? Were they going to toss him out? Or lock him up?

Taking a seat at the dining table, where a grand dinner consisting of what seemed like dishes from several countries, Harry locked his hands on his lap and kept his head down and body tense; waiting for a strike. It never came, and the 5 men took their seats at the table and filled their plates like usual.

"Harry, please eat something. We need to get your weight up" Quatre spoke softly, but Harry could tell that it was a demand and that he had no option but to obey. So, slowly, and watching everyone's movements, Harry reached to the nearest platter and spooned some onto his plate, before quickly sitting down again.

To Harry, the silence was awkward and tense, but his fathers didn't show any negative emotions. In fact, they carried on with conversations and such and didn't pay him much attention. Harry supposed he wasn't worth their time. He was a freak after all.

"Harry, relax and eat your food" Duo grinned at him, though understanding and something akin to pity shone in his eyes.

Harry nodded and forked some food into his mouth. He didn't have a clue what it was called, but it tasted good. It was obviously an Asian dish with rice and beef. He was most likely going to regret not looking first, as it was rich in flavour. Luckily, he had his own bathroom, so it won't bother anyone. That is, if he still has a room tonight. He was still confused on why they were letting him eat or were concerned about him putting on weight. Everything was so different here and he didn't know what to do or expect.

After everyone had eaten their fill, they retired to the living room once more. Harry hesitated in the doorway for 2 reasons. The first being, Hedwig had been in here, on the table, dead and mangled. The other being he was sure that they were going to beat him and cast him out. Then he would have nowhere to go. He'd have to live on the streets.

"Harry, calm down and take a seat please" Quatre called softly from across the room.

His dads had already taken their seats and were waiting for him. Taking a breath and watching the rooms movements, Harry edged in and sat on the closest seat to the door. He didn't relax and kept himself ready to run.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, Buddy. We just want to talk to you about what happened today" Due chimed up, once Harry was sat.

"You are a wizard" came the blunt voice of Heero.

Harry's eyes widened and his breath hitched as he stared at Heero. Without thought, he lurched from his seat and bolted for the door. Arms wrapped around him and pulled him against a firm chest. He was pulled back to his seat and sat down on the lap of the man holding him. Harry felt it pointless to fight, so resigned himself to the inevitable beating and flopped down in the solid arms circling him.

"Harry, you're not in trouble. We know about wizards. We've not met one before, but in our job, we are required to know classified information. We only know of the existence of wizards and magic, no details" Quatre explained.

"I bet it's so cool doing magic!" Duo exclaimed, "What sort of stuff can you do?"

Harry was caught off guard by Duo's enthusiasm and hesitantly replied, "Umm, I-I can make t-thing-g's f-f-float, a-and turn a-a match I-into a n-needle, a-and make f-f-fire, a-and and make p-potions"

"See, that's awesome! I wish I could do that. You're so lucky" Duo gushed.

"R-really?"

"Are you kidding? You're like a mini merlin! You are so cool!"

"I-I'm hardly Merlin! He's the most powerful wizard in history" Harry denied, calming down with Duo's happiness and awe.

"Well, we'll help ya be as good as him! Ooo, do you fly?"

"Yeah" Harry grinned shyly, "I'm the youngest seeker in a century at Hogwarts! There's a sport played on brooms called Quidditch, and it's awesome! I'm the seeker for my house team" Harry said proudly. He had never had anyone to tell his achievements to. And Duo really seemed interested.

"Wicked! You'll have to show us one day"

Harry paused and looked at his other dads to gauge their reactions. Quatre had a big smile on his face, and Trowa looked relaxed and happy with his arm around the blonde's shoulders. Heero had the slightest twitch to his mouth, and obviously, Duo was leaning forward with a grin. Tilting his head back, green met black and saw acceptance. His breath hitched, followed by a sob. Turning around, Harry flung his arms around Wufei's neck and cried at finally finding a family. They didn't see him being a wizard as a bad thing. They accepted it, and him.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
